Journey
by bearnya jung
Summary: REPOST! This Homin FANFICTION! yaoi. Dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

**JOURNEY**

**Cast :** Yunho, Changmin, Jaejoong and the other cast yang namanya numpang lewat

**Pairing:** HOMIN! YUNJAE! tinggal pilih!

**Rate**: T up to M!

**Length**: 1- till end

**Disclamer** : Yunho, Changmin, Kim Jaejoong and the other cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan dikontrak **sangat eklusive** sama agensi masing-masing./saya cuman pinjem nama doang~ /**ide nyontek** sama drama Paradise ranch ma emergency couple~/ tapi dengan alur berbeda/ read n review oke!

**WARNING!**

**TYPO /Chaptered /Bacanya pelan-pelan biar ga bingung/perhatikan keterangan tahun dan tempat/italic itu yang flashback/cerita aneh bin gaje /YAOI/HOMIN couple/DLDR/OOC****.**

**NP: JOURNEY-TVXQ! Feat seohyun**

**.**

**Seoul 2006**

"Changmin-ah ayo kita menikah"

"MWO!" _does eye_ _namja_ bernama Changmin sukses membulat maksimal ketika ia mendengar ajakan _namja_ yang duduk disampingnya.

"ayo kita menikah" ulang _namja_ bermata musang itu sekali lagi. kali ini ia menatap mata bulat kekasihnya berusaha menyampaikan kesungguhannya.

"mwo?" lidah Changmin terasa kelu. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab ajakan kekasihnya. Menikah diumur mereka yang masih muda. Dan ini terlalu mendadak.

"K-kau bercanda?" Tanya Changmin masih tak percaya.

"aku serius" _namja_ bermata musang itu menatap tanpa berkedip matanya. Ia bisa merasakan kesungguhan kekasihnya itu.

"tapi tapi kita masih sekolah yun~" kali ini ia berhasil menyuarakan keraguannya.

"ne, kita menikah setelah pengumuman kelulusan" ucap Yunho tegas.

"mwo?" kali ini Changmin tak bisa menunjukkan keterkejutannya untuk kedua kalinya.

"kita menikah dan akan tinggal bersama. Hanya kau dan aku. Kita berdua. Tak peduli jika hidup miskin sekalipun. Jika aku bersamamu semuanya akan kulewati."ucap Yunho yakin. Tangannya mulai mengusap rambut Changmin.

"aku mencintaimu baby. Hanya bersamamu aku akan bahagia"

Hanya mendengar Yunho berkata ia mencintainya. Changmin bisa merasakan keraguan dihatinya menghilang seketika. Ia mengengam tangan besar Yunho.

"ne yun, ayo kita menikah"

.

.

**Seoul 2014**

Kediaman Jung

"yah Yunho! bagaimana bisa kau menolak perjodohan dengan keluarga Go ! kau sudah menolak hampir semua perjodohan!" teriak Mr. Jung frustasi. Ia tak habis pikir putra tunggalnya menolak hampir semua perjodohan yang ia lakukan. Padahal ia sudah tak sabar untuk menimang cucu diusianya yang sudah bisa dibilang tak muda lagi. Yunho tak bergeming dengan teriakan dari sang appa. Ia masih sibuk mengurusi berkas-berkas laporan dimejanya. Tak ada waktu untuk meladeni sang _appa _ynag masih berteriak kesal kepadanya.

"_appa_ tak mau tahu! Malam ini apa mengatur pertemuan dengan keluarga Kim! _appa_ harap kali ini kau tak mengewakan _appa_ Yun" ucap sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja Yunho.

**BLAM**

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap pintu yang tertutup. Ia terdiam mengulang kembali perkataan appanya. ntah kenapa jika ia mengingat kata perjodohan atau pernikahan ia akan mengingat _namja_ yang pernah ia lepaskan. Ia terlalu mencintainya hingga tak tega untuk mengikatnya terlalu lama.

Yunho menghela napasnya berat. Ia merindukannya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tak mengetahui kabarnya.

"_aku merindukanmu"_

_._

_._

**Jepang 2014**

"Changmin-kun" suara lembut itu terdengar memanggil _namja_ yang masih duduk sambil mengenakan earphone ditelinganya.

**PUK**

Tepukan pelan itu membuat _namja_ itu menolehkan kepalanya sembari melepaskan earphone ditelinganya.

"ya kenapa Mina-san?" Tanya Changmin. Changmin menatap _yeoja_ berdarah Korea yang sudah menemaninnya selama ini. menemaninya memulai karirnya dari titik nol.

"eum, mengenai kontrak pekerjaan mu nanti. Kau akan dikontrak selama dua tahun dengan perusahaan yang akan kau promosikan produknya" ucap _yeoja_ bernama Mina itu.

"heum, baiklah. Semua urusan aku serahkan padamu Mina-san" Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah kalau kau mengerti maka kau harus berkemas. Besok kita akan ke Korea" ucap sang manager sambil berlalu pergi.

"Korea? Baiklah…. KOREA!" teriak Changmin kaget begitu mengerti maksud dari ucapan sang manager.

.

.

**Seoul 2014**

Kediaman keluarga Jung yang biasanya sepi kali ini ramai akan kerumunan orang-orang. Semua orang terlihat begitu antusias memenuhi rumah megah itu.

"selamat atas pertunangan putra anda " ucap Mr. choi salah satu relasi bisnis Jung company.

"ne, terima kasih banyak" jawab Mr. Jung sambil tersenyum. Ia tak menyangka jika kali ini Yunho menerima perjodohan yang ia buat.

.

.

.

"Yunho-yah apakah kau menyukaiku?" suara _namja_ berparas cantik itu akhirnya terdengar setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu setengah jam dalam kesunyian.

"ani" jawab Yunho. ia memang belum menyukai _namja_ yang duduk disampingnya. Hatinya masih milik seseorang. Dan ia belum bisa melupakannya.

"mwo? Doe eye itu membulat lantaran kaget dengan jawaban Yunho.

"la-lalu kenapa kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya _namja_ cantik itu.

Hening tak satu pun perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu. ia merasa kecewa. Ntahlah hatinya terasa sakit begitu Yunho menjawab jika ia tak menyukainya. Jika tak menyukainya kenapa harus menerima perjodohan ini? _namja_ cantik itu hendak beranjak pergi namun gerakan tubuhnya terhenti begitu suara lirih itu terdengar.

"aku mencintainya. Namun aku melepaskannya" suara itu terdengar begitu lirih. Jaejooong terdiam menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Yunho.

"aku ingin melupakannya. Tapi aku tak bisa" ucap Yunho semakin pelan diakhir kalimatnya. Ia menghela napas sebelum menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam. Menatap binar cahaya dari bintang-bintang dilangit malam agar bisa mengusir kegundahannya. Ia tersentak begitu merasakan sentuhan lembut dirahangnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke _namja_ cantik didepannya. _namja_ cantik itu telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"jika kau tak bisa melupakannya. Maka aku akan membuatmu lupa. lihatlah aku mulai sekarang yun" ujar _namja_ cantik itu. mata doenya masih menatap mata musang itu lembut.

_namja_ cantik itu menundukkan kepalanya berusaha mengeleminasi jarak antara dirinya dengan Yunho yang duduk dihadapanya.

**CUP**

Bibir _cherrynya_ mengecup pelan bibir hati Yunho. tak ada lumatan. Tak ada nafsu. hanya kecupan menghilangkan kegusaran dihati masing-masing

"aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku"

.

.

**T.B.C**


	2. Chapter 2: cant forget you

**JOURNEY**

**Cast :** Yunho, Changmin, Jaejoong and the other cast yang namanya numpang lewat

**Pairing:** HOMIN! YUNJAE! tinggal pilih!

**Rate**: T up to M!

**Length**: 1- till end

**Disclamer** : Yunho, Changmin, Jaejoong and the other cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan dikontrak **sangat eklusive** sama agensi masing-masing/saya cuman pinjem nama doang~ /**ide nyontek** sama drama Paradise ranch ma emergency couple~/ tapi dengan alur berbeda/ read n review oke!

**WARNING!**

**TYPO /Chaptered /Bacanya pelan-pelan biar ga bingung/perhatikan keterangan tahun dan tempat/alur maju-mundur!/italic itu yang flashback/cerita aneh bin gaje /YAOI/HOMIN couple/DLDR/OOC.**

**Seoul 2014**

.

"Yunho" suara merdu itu membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Lamunan Yunho tentang mantan kekasihnya yang tak bisa ia lupakan. Bahkan selama tiga tahun ini yunho terus memikirkannya. Yunho menengadahkan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang telah berdiri didepannya.

"Jae?" alis Yunho bertaut heran melihat namja cantik itu tersenyum manis berada didepan meja kerjanya.

"ne, kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya jaejoong.

"ani, aku hanya melihat laporan hasil rapat tadi" jawab Yunho bohong.

"ahhh~ baguslah aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama" ajak Jaejoong riang.  
"kajja kita berangkat, ku dengar ada restoran jepang yang baru buka tak jauh dari sini." Tangan Jaejoong mengatup rapat didepan dadanya dengan matanya yang mengerjap imut memohon pada Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah tunangannya sebelum beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan mengenggam tangan mungil tunangannya.

.

.

.

**Seoul 2006**

"Yunho!"

Yunho terlonjak dari duduknya begitu mendengar namanya diteriakan tepat ditelinganya. Yunho mendengus sebal begitu lengkingan itu berubah menjadi suara tawa. Ia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pelaku yang membuatnya terkaget-kaget seperti ini. Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya direrumputan menegadahkan kepalanya melihat langit.

"kenapa kau suka sekali mengagetkan ku sih?" Tanya Yunho kesal. Ia bisa merasakan seseorang disebelahnya ikut merebahkan diri disampingnya.

"kenapa kau suka melamun?" tanya _namja_ disamping Yunho.

"ani. Aku bukan melamun" elak Yunho tetap memandang langit. Yah memang akhir-akhir ini ia sering melamun. Terlalu banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya. Abojinya, sekolahnya bahkan _namja_ disebelahnya.

"kau bohong"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap _namja_ disampingnya yang masih setia menatap langit biru seperti dirinya tadi.

**Srett..**

_Namja_ itu berbalik menatap Yunho. Mata musang dan mata bambi milik mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain. Seolah berusaha menggali hati masing-masing. Hening beberapa saat sebelum _namja_ manis itu mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"kau tak bisa membohongiku baby~" ucap _namja_ bermata bambi itu, jemari panjangnya mengelus rahang Yunho lembut. Yunho memejamkan matanya menikmati jemari tangan kekasihnya di wajahnya.

"kau tak bisa membohongiku baby" perkataan _namja_ disampingnya itu membuat kedua mata Yunho terbuka perlahan.

"aku baik-baik saja" ucap Yunho lirih. Lidahnya serasa kelu untuk memberitahukan masalahnya kepada kekasihnya.

"aku baik-baik saja. Cukup kau ada disampingku Changminah~" ucap Yunho sambil mengeleminasi jarak diantara mereka.

"cukup kau disampingku baby" ucap Yunho sebelum memejamkan matanya berusaha meredam keraguannya dengan mencicipi bibir merah merekah milik kekasihnya.

"aku ada disini untukmu baby" ucap Changmin sebelum lumatan bibir hati itu membuat dirinya menutup matanya.

.

.

.

**Seoul 2014**

Cup

Lamunan Yunho kali ini buyar begitu benda kenyal terasa dipipinya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya mendengar tawa kecil disebelahnya.

"kau senang sekali melamun yun" ucap Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "aku sudah memanggillmu sedari tadi tapi kau sama sekali tak menyahut, jadi aku menciummu" ucap Jaejoong pelan diakhir kalimatnya. Yunho melihat Jaejoong yang menatapnya malu. Bisa ia lihat semburat merah dipipi Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kecil. Tunangannya memang memiliki segala cara membuat dirinya melupakan masa lalunya. Benar masa lalunya. Bukankah Jaejoong berjanji membuatnya melupakan masa lalunya.

"kajja yun, kita sudah sampai" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho turun dari mobilnya.

"kau tahu aku mendengar makanan disini sangat enak, bahkan chefnya berasakl dari jepang. Ah..aku rindu jepang" celoteh Jaejoong riang,

"kenapa kau yakin sekali makanan direstoran ini sangat enak?" tanya Yunho.

"Umm..aku tahu dari kenalaan ku dijepang yun"

"nugu?"

"umm.. aku lupa namanya" Jaejoong memasng pose berpikir dengan tangan kirinya yang memegang dagunya. "aku lupa~" ucap Jaejoong manja. "tapi dia desainer yang baru merintis karirnya dijepang yun, aku bertemu dengannya sebelum aku kembali ke korea yun" lanjut Jaejoong.

Yunho menautkan alisnya sekali lagi. Jepang? Desainer? Ntah kenapa dua kata itu membuatia teringat dengan kekasihnya yang ia lepaskan namun masih ia cintai.

"Changminah" ucap Yunho pelan

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C.  
**Diketik kilat setengah jam. Typo bertebaran. Maaf pendek.

Saya apdet disini karena melihat makin dikitnya epep DBSK, disela-sela tugas saya yng numpuk saya ngetik ini epep.

Ayo kita saling menghormati!


End file.
